User blog:Berryeater/Let's talk about the span of games.
I would like to talk about the span of the games. Here we have early game, mid game, and late game and overall. I would talk about my personal opinions about each game and how they would impact. Early Game: From my opinion, I love early game as I would always take advantage of early game and snowball from it to end the game quickly or force the enemy team to surrender when I capitalize on their mistake and on my opportunity. Champions like , , , etc. They are usually snowballing champions and they do tend to conquer lanes and have the capability to end games rather quickly and it does not matter if they make a slight mistake as they can still comback rather easy during this time. As people who does take advantage of their lead do rather win games. From my preference of early game is my most preffered game, I rather have early game and end the game and either ready to start another game or call it enough for the week. Mid game: Champions like , , , etc. Can somewhat take advantage of any game but when they have completed at least one core item which makes them pretty scary to face against. Mid game also depends on how which player perform on the champion that they pick. The most vital part of the game that should be considered ending rather as soon as possible, rather now than too long. PVP games do end even when not a single champion in a particular game is even level 15 as almost every game that do end that fast is a surrender by the particular team, but it does happen where you get to the enemy nexus before even level 13. Late game: Champions like , , , etc. Are the definition of late game, most of them are usually punished in lane, they are usually bad/terribly designed champions that relies on keeping the game stalled until they get enough farm/time. Yes, they can hard carry or create amazing plays but their play style is either too passive or they usually become useless midgame when starved which would make their lategame impossible to reach. The champion I love is basically a champion I hate to have on my team in ranked as he is easily punished by every champion and will be starved on stacks/items/etc as the opposing laner (even if nasus is a slightly ahead) will know what he is doing and will always trash him in laning phase (he is also weak against ganks). However at the same time, they scale into hard carries that can have the ability to end the game themselves but it usually takes throwing games (I consider still playing a particular game past 25 minutes is most definitely throwing) for them to shine. Overall: Champions like , , , etc. Are not really affected by any stages of the game as they can fit anywhere they can, pretty much what should be in the meta. Then again late game meta is basically something riot should avoid for players to consider playing as basically from my experience, it is very time consuming when playing a couple of games as I strongly discourage it. Feel free to leave your comments about the stages of each game. Category:Blog posts